The present invention relates to a noise filter and a noise reduction unit.
Noise filters for reducing noise such as a surge current flowing through an electric wire has been used so as to be equipped with a ring-shaped core that is a circular magnetic body having an insertion hole through which an electric wire is inserted and in which the ring-shaped core is a combination of a pair of divisional core.
As for details of the above mounting structure, refer to JP 4,369,167 B.